Injustice
by castroglezGeo
Summary: - ¡Se ha llevado a Mr. J! Él… ¿Sups? –Harley fue interrumpida por el apretón en su cuello, siendo imposibilitada para hablar y respirar. - Ese enfermo me ha hecho acabar con la vida de la persona que más he amado y respetado –articuló; Green Lantern estaba por llegar a su lado- Voy a regresarle el favor. -Y aplastó el cuello de la ex psiquiatra, montándola. BoyxBoy


**Injustice**.

Aquel tibio líquido corría por entre sus dedos, su muñeca y su brazo. ¿Quién diría que un ser tan frio podría contener algo de calor en su interior? Aunque… el realmente lo sabía, lo había descubierto hace varios meses.

Ambos estaban completamente inmóviles, aunque por razones completamente distintas.

El calor huía con rapidez del área de donde él aún mantenía su agarre, por los aires. A la altura que se encontraban no había brisa, muy apenas había atmosfera. No habían animales volando, no habían aviones, estaban completamente solos, en una tranquilidad tangible.

Y por ello, el hombre de acero se encontraba en ciclo infinito, en el cual solo se encontraban ellos dos, y aquella tercera voz que le gritaba con desesperación.

\- _¡No es real!_

Pero era demasiado tarde. El cuerpo de la persona que más había amado en toda su vida, se encontraba colgando del agarre de su mano, sin vida. No se escucha respiración, latido, ni ningún signo vital proveniente de aquel cuerpo.

\- Yo… lo maté…

Muy lentamente, temiendo hacer más daño a aquel ser, tomó el cuerpo para sostenerlo en brazos y acercarlo lo más que pudo a su pecho. Descendió con delicadeza, con extremo cuidado que nada le tocase. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarle en cuanto se percató de que aun estando en tierra firme, él no volvía en sí.

Ni volvería, todo había terminado. Y era su culpa.

\- _¿Qué has dicho?_ –sonó de nuevo aquella voz en su intercomunicador.

A lo lejos escucho un sonido muy familiar; Flash no tardo más de un segundo en llegar a escasos metros de él.

\- _Superman, ¿Qué…?_

Y calló al instante. El cuerpo de Batman se encontraba inmóvil, sin vida, en los brazos del súper hombre. Barry se llevó ambas manos a la boca, e inmediatamente lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas.

El kryptoniano no volteo a encararle, seguía demasiado entumido. Con delicadeza removió la máscara del murciélago observando el rostro de su amado: sus ojos estaban cerrados, por lo que no pudo encontrarse con el azul que le tranquilizaba; la piel de su rostro estaba prácticamente intacta, lo único que se atravesó por la frente del caballero de la noche fueron unos cuantos cabellos, los cuales removió para darle un último vistazo a ese rostro que, quizá cruelmente, parecía al fin haber encontrado paz. Dio un último abrazo al cuerpo de Bruce Wayne, y se volteo para encarar a Flash.

El héroe escarlata estaba conteniéndose como mejor podía, y se acercó a su compañero una vez que éste se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Podrías tomarlo? Barry… ¿cuidarías de él?

\- Por supuesto –contestó con un hilo de voz al momento que se apresuraba a tomar entre sus brazos a su amigo- Sup-… Clark –agregó con urgencia- Esto no es…

\- ¿Mi culpa? No… sí que lo es, pero no soy el único responsable. –Superman emprendió el vuelo, y antes de salir a toda velocidad de allí, escuchó al Velocista gritarle.

\- ¡No hagas nada precipitado, Clark, te lo suplico!

\- ¿¡ME QUIERES DECIR A DONDE MIERDA LO LLEVAS!?

Damian Wayne, actual Robin, daba vueltas sin cesar en la Batcave. Llevaba su uniforme, pero aun a través del antifaz los rastros del llanto estaban más que visibles. El pequeño de quince años se enteró de la muerte de su padre, orquestada por el más grande de sus enemigos: Joker. Al instante se dirigió a la Batcave sabiendo que, después de su propio padre, el único capaz de capturar a Joker con tal rapidez no sería otro que su sucesor: Nightwing. Tenía la esperanza de que el acróbata hubiera llevado en custodia al payaso a ese lugar, pero no encontró rastros de ninguno de ellos dos.

Damian estaba furioso, Damian no estaba siendo racional; lo único que sus instintos le mandaban, lo único en lo que podía pensar era para lo que había sido entrenado la gran mayoría de su vida: asesinar.

Al no poder localizarle por medio del rastreador que cada uno de la Batfamily portaba, su único medio de comunicación era vía la súper computadora de Batman, con la cual había logrado establecer contacto.

\- Robin, no es seguro hablar, no así. –se escuchó la voz del primer Robin.

\- ¿Seguro? ¡Ese maniaco asesinó a mi padre! Tú no vas a asesinarle por tu cuenta, ¿verdad? –cada vez estaba más impaciente- Dime a donde te lo llevas, de lo contrario…

\- No vuelvas a amenazarme, Damian Wayne. Te contactaré cuando lo crea prudente. –y cortó la comunicación.

\- ¡Maldito seas, Grayson!

Robin se quedó golpeando la computadora, sintiéndose impotente. _Si alguien va a encontrarte, voy a ser yo._ Pensó para sí. 

Green Lantern y Green Arrow mantenían en custodia a la pareja de Joker, a quien mantenían a unos metros sobre ellos en una espera de energía del guardián de la Galaxia. El comisionado Gordon de Gotham había llegado a su lado para tomar custodia de Harley, el había sido ya informado de la tragedia ocurrida. El dolor en los corazones de los tres individuos era notable.

\- Gordon –advirtió Green Arrow- Flash me ha advertido, debes tomar en cuenta que Superman…

Pero sin oportunidad de reaccionar, una estela azul y rojiza se detuvo justo entre los tres hombres.

Los ojos del hombre de acero habían cambiado por completo.

\- ¿Dónde está? –demandó el ojiazul.

Gordon agachó la mirada. Por su parte, el arquero empuñó su arco, pero justo antes de poder hablar, Green Lantern fue quien hablo:

\- No lo sabemos. El chico se lo ha llevado bajo custodia.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Superman, no lo sabemos –contestó el rubio.

El kryptoniano se giró ahora hacia el policía, quien seguía con la mirada clavada en el piso. Dio unos pasos hacia y se detuvo a tres palmos de él.

\- Gordon, ¿A dónde lo ha llevado? –el comisionado levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con la suya, pero no articulo palabra alguna- Si no me contestas, traeré a Diana aquí y con su lazo…

\- ¡No lo sabemos, Superman! –intervino el arquero- Nadie lo sabe, Nightwing desapareció sin dejar rastro, y se llevó a Joker consigo. Nosotros… -frunció el ceño y apretó ambos puños- …sobre Batman… sabemos lo que ocurrió, Kal, no tienes…

Superman elevó su mirada hasta divisar la esfera de energía, y dentro de ella a la otra persona que estaba buscando. Subió a toda velocidad y de un golpe la destruyo por completo, tomando del cuello a Queen.

\- ¡Superman! –gritaron ambos Green. Lantern emprendió el vuelo, pero el hombre de acero actuo antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

\- ¡Se ha llevado a Mr. J! Él… ¿Sups? –Harley fue interrumpida por el apretón en su cuello, siendo imposibilitada para hablar y, además, respirar.

\- Ese enfermo me ha hecho acabar con la vida de la persona que más he amado y respetado –articuló; Green Lantern estaba por llegar a su lado- Voy a regresarle el favor. -Y aplastó por completo el cuello de la ex psiquiatra, montándola al instante.- Si es que llego a sentir algo verdadero por ti.

\- Superman…

El líder de la Justice League simplemente soltó el cuerpo y salió de ahí a toda velocidad. El guardián de la galaxia la tomo en el aire y pudo observar el rostro sin vida de Harley Queen, contorsionado por el terror justo antes de ser asesinada.

Dos días después, el funeral de Bruce Wayne, quien se había revelado era Batman, El caballero Obscuro guardián de Gotham, se llevaba a cabo.

Un memorial masivo se llevaba a cabo en la Catedral de Gotham, donde algunos de los miembros de la Justice League se habían hecho presentes momentáneamente, pero donde la mayoría de los que lloraban ya fuera a Batman o al heredero Wayne, asistieron. Habia sido un evento grande, organizado por el mismo Lucius, tratando de honrar la memoria de ambas personalidades. Sin embargo, aquel era un memorial sin un cuerpo presente.

El cuerpo del caballero de la noche se encontraba en su mansión, donde le velaban quienes eran los más cercanos a el: el comisionado y Bárbara Gordon, Selina Kyle, Oliver Queen, Zatanna, todos los miembros de la Justice League; sus cuatro hijos y Alfred Pennyworth.

Al mayordomo jamás se le había visto tan desecho. Aun en su terrible duelo, el inglés trataba de consolar a los nuevamente huérfanos, quien a su vez intentaban mantenerle lo más calmado que se pudiera.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría de los presentes, los cuatro huérfanos Wayne parecían estar distanciados entre ellos. Aun con eso, fueron ellos cuatro quienes llevaron cargando el féretro con el cuerpo de Batman, rechazando la ayuda ofrecida por los miembros de la Liga. Por respeto, decidieron no intervenir y dejárselos a ellos.

Despues de un largo tiempo, y de algunas palabras de consuelo y respeto mencionadas por algunos de los presentes, los que atendieron se fueron retirando poco a poco. El primero de los cuatro hijos en irse fue Damian, el menor. Despues fueron retirándose los demás, y los otros hijos menores se retiraron también.

Las dos últimas personas que quedaron en el cementerio eran Clark Kent y el primogénito de Bruce, Richard Grayson.

\- ¿Lo sabías? –Pregunto el más joven, sin levantar la mirada del féretro que aun descansaba en el césped- ¿Sabías que quería ser enterrado junto a sus padres?

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía, Dick. –Superman apretó los puños, pero suspiro, manteniendo la calma.

\- Dime, ¿él te lo pidió? ¿o solo lo mencionó?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió al kryptoniano, quien miro al joven Nightwing que se encontraba a su lado, aun sin dejar de mirar hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Batman.

\- Dick, no entiendo…

\- Claro, nunca fuiste muy listo, ¿verdad? –el joven soltó una risa llena de amargura- Supongo que es algo que _vio_ en ambos, ¿eh? Estoy preguntándote si Bruce _te_ _mencionó_ que le gustaría ser enterrado junto a sus padres, o _te pidió_ que así fuera, Clark.

El hombre de acero se encolerizó y a gran velocidad tomo al acróbata por la camisa, logrando que sus pies se elevaran del suelo. En esta ocasión el menor sí volteo a verle, regresándole una mirada igual de desafiante.

\- ¿Piensas herirme justo aquí, en _su_ tumba? – le dijo molesto y desafiante. El otro le solto, pero siguió mirándolo cabreado- Se lo que has hecho, Clark. –le recrimino- Aunque a decir verdad, no es como que trates de ocultarlo, ¿no es verdad?

\- Si hablas de tomar justicia por Bruce, si, lo he hecho, Richard –contestó el súper hombre sin un ápice de culpa- Maté a Harley Queen, y –agrego, amenazante- es lo mismo que hare con el infeliz de Joker. Ni tú, ni nadie, Grayson, me lo va a impedir.

Dick desvió la mirada de Superman nuevamente hacia el féretro donde se encontraba el cuerpo. Para sorpresa de Superman, los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas, y hablo sin volver a mirarle.

\- No sé quién te crees que eres, Kal El -el kryptoniano tembló un poco ante su verdadero nombre; prácticamente nadie le llamaba así.- Pero Batman… Bruce, el no habría aprobado lo que hiciste, y lo que quieres hacer.

Los ojos de Superman se volvieron incandescentes, y dio un solo paso hacia el más joven, aún más molesto. Sin embargo, Dick no cedió.

\- ¡No podremos saber lo que el pensaría, porque se ha ido! ¡Ese enfermo lo asesino, y tú quieres mantenerlo a salvo! –Clark intentaba mantener control sobre si mismo para no tocar al hijo adoptivo de Batman- Dick… tu sabes la relación que Bruce y yo teníamos, tu sabes que yo lo amaba más que a mí mismo, más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo…

Nightwing entonces cerró sus ojos, y limpiando sus lágrimas, le dijo:

\- Así es; pero Kal El, debes de saber que no eres el único al que Bruce amó, y tampoco eres el único que le ha amado –aquellas palabras paralizaron al hombre de acero. Dick entonces saco el antifaz de su pantalón y se lo puso- Bruce nunca fue mi padre, no lo vi como tal y el ciertamente, nunca me vio como un hijo. No como a Damian. Por más que haya sido tú con quien el pasó su último año, no quiere decir que le conozcas. De hecho, dudo mucho que conocieras la mitad de lo que yo lo conocí, y por ello, sé lo que harás, Superman, se en lo que te convertirás, y créeme, es algo que eventualmente te habría separado de él –y por último agregó- No dejare que le pongas un dedo encima a Joker. No te tengo miedo, Kal.


End file.
